


Our Song on Repeat

by Tulkika (Zairafuana)



Series: Secret Dreams (Omega!verse) [1]
Category: Supernatural, The Agency (TV 2001)
Genre: Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha Stiles, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Nursing, Omega Lex, after sex - Freeform, original children - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 02:31:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12098742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zairafuana/pseuds/Tulkika
Summary: Sam's always wanted a normal life. Oddly, he finds it with an omega that works at the CIA.He's got family and good friends. Happiness never felt so good.





	Our Song on Repeat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeotheLionathefootofOrion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeotheLionathefootofOrion/gifts).



> Wrote this for a friend. It's all their fault. XD  
> This is a part of the Omega!verse for our Sam/Lex ship.
> 
> I only own Lydia and the other children

Sam huffed a softly laugh as he watched Lex slump onto the bed. The little hacker whined softly as Sam pulled his shrinking knot out of the exhausted omega. Sam smiled brightly and kissed his mate’s ear tenderly.

“That should do it, Beautiful.” Sam whispered softly and stroked Lex’s hair. His knot had lasted a good forty-five minutes, the omega was so full of cum that it was dripping out now. He kissed his little lover’s shoulder tenderly, “Hopefully it’ll be a big litter this time.”

“Oh, c’mon, Sam. I just had a litter! I’m still nursing as it is!” Lex whined softly in exhaustion. He was so tired. Sam had just finished breeding him fast and hard. There was no way that Lex hadn’t gotten pregnant again.

“You can never have too many pups, Lex.” Sam replied tenderly as he got up off the bed. He walked over to the crib where the twins from their most recent litter were sleeping. He scooped up both pups and carried them over to the bed.

He rested both babies on the rumpled blankets before helping Lex onto his back. Lex huffed but moved where he was told. Sam then gently woke each child before resting one to either side of Lex. He smiled as he helped each infant find a nipple.

The human pups quickly latched onto each of Lex’s nipples. They both began to nurse while drifting off again. Sam made sure they were secure before kissing Lex’s forehead.

The omega tried to glare at his alpha but failed for two reasons. One, he was just too tired. And two, he really loved how Sam put in the effort to constantly keep him bred.

“Get some rest, Babe.”

“Whatever.” Lex grumbled back before starting to drift off, secretly loving the non-stop breeding program Sam had him on. Sam chuckled and got dressed. He hummed as he left the room once he was done, closing the door.

He walked to the living room, where Beauty and the Beast was playing on the TV. Sam smiled as he looked at the room. There were six children of varying ages between two and five settled into comfortable places to watch the movie.

“How’d it go?” Stiles asked as he looked up from his place sitting on the couch. He had one of the two-year-olds in his arms and was rocking it, “We got more pups on the way?”

Sam laughed softly at the questions of his brother-in-law-by-bond and nodded. Sam walked over to him and scooped up a three-year-old off the floor. He held it close and sat next to Stiles, “Yup. He’s nursing the twins right now and there’s definitely another litter on the way now.”

“Cool. Pizza should be here soon.”

“Great.” Sam smiled brightly at his friend, “Thanks for keeping an eye on the kids, Stiles.”

“No problem, Sam. Anything to help.” More was going to be said but one of the five-year-olds came happily running up to Sam.

“Daddy! Daddy! Look wha’ Aunty Tewwi bought me!” The little girl said excitedly as she held up an adorable lavender stuffed rabbit in a ruffled dress.

“Wow! That’s pretty, Lydia.” Sam praised gently, reaching out a hand and petting his daughter’s hair, “Did you thank Terri for the gift, Sweetie?”

“Uh huh!” The little girl nodded excitedly, giggling and hugging the bunny doll. She soon ran off to do crafts with Terri and the kids.

“You two are going to spoil these kids rotten.” Sam bitched playfully.

“I know. But somebody’s gotta do it.” Stiles grinned and elbowed Sam playfully in the ribs, “Now shh! It’s the best part!”

Sam simply laughed and shook his head at this. Still, he settled down and watched the movie. It was nice to have family.

~*~End~*~


End file.
